Fighting The Loneliness
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Following the war, everyone has their own way of dealing. Hermione and Remus must find a way to fight the loneliness.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **AN - This is a repost. It was previously in a collection called The Shippers Dictionary.**

* * *

 **Fighting the Loneliness**

* * *

"You're really good with him," Remus said from the doorway, startling Hermione, who was currently rocking Teddy to sleep. It was getting close to the full moon, and he always got cranky around that time.

Laying him back in his crib, Hermione crept from the room, closing the door behind her.

"Thank you for seeing to him," Remus said, as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen together.

"There's no need to thank me," she replied, busying herself with the kettle. "You know I love looking after him."

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you and Harry, always asking one of you to look after him."

"Remus, we both know how much writing your book means to you and I at least honestly don't mind. I'm sure Harry loves looking after him too."

"Where is Harry tonight?"

"Out with Bill and Charlie, I think. Oh, and he said something about meeting up with Oliver. Puddlemere are still after recruiting him before the club selections next month."

"Ah, I see. Still no word from Ron to either of you?"

Hermione shook her head sadly. Ron had lost himself in his grief after the battle, when his girlfriend, Susan Bones, died in his arms from a stray spell. Molly and Arthur had finally taken him to St Mungos when he tried to commit suicide three months ago. The healers had told them all that when he was strong enough, they would allow him to write to his friends and family before allowing visits.

"When he's better, he'll write. We just have to wait him out."

Remus nodded, taking a cup of tea from Hermione.

"And you, Hermione, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Studying is keeping me busy, you know."

"You never go out any more," Remus pressed, watching through narrowed eyes as her eyes sparkled with what looked suspiciously like unshed tears.

"I don't need to go out," she replied in little more than a whisper. "I have Teddy, and you and Harry here. I don't need anything else."

Remus left the subject alone after that, not wanting her to cry because of him. He had a feeling he knew what the issue was, having suffered it himself.

Loneliness.

The friendship they all shared was great, and most of the time, there was always someone else in the house to talk to, but friendship wasn't the same as having someone to share a bed with, to share a hug, to share a life. Friends weren't there when you wake up in the middle of the night after a nightmare, with soothing words and soft skin to comfort you. Friends weren't there every time you fell down, with a gentle smile and a hand already held out to help you up.

Remus watched as she put her cup in the sink, and quietly bidding him goodnight, she left the kitchen. A few moments later, the door to her bedroom closed. She was a beautiful woman, he couldn't deny, both inside and out. She'd helped him immensely with Teddy, following the battle, and also with the crippling grief he had felt for Dora.

Of course, he would always miss Dora, nothing would ever change that, but she had helped him see a life for him and Teddy that he doubted he would have ever seen without her help.

Remus wasn't sure how long he sat thinking about Hermione before Harry was creeping through the hallway, into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Remus, I wasn't expecting anyone to be up," He greeted with a smile.

"I was just going to bed. Did you have a good night?"

"Ah, so-so. How's Teddy?"

"The same. Hermione settled him, though. That woman, she has a magic touch where my son is concerned."

"Hmm, and where his father is concerned as well," Harry muttered. Remus, with his enhanced hearing, heard him easily.

"What do you mean?" He asked, frowning.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You think I don't see how you look at her sometimes? I'm not blind, Remus, though I'm starting to think she might be. You like her."

"I don't care for the implication that I -"

"Don't get annoyed with me, you old git, I'm just telling you what I've seen. Besides, she looks at you too."

Remus sighed.

"Even if you were right, Harry, she's too good for me, she's years younger than me, and she -"

"Look, you'll either do something about it or you won't," Harry said, as he was leaving the kitchen. Patting Remus on the shoulder, he paused at the door. "But mark my words, Remus. Hurt her, and I'll neuter you. Without Magic."

xxxx

Remus chewed over Harry's words for weeks, all the while he watched as Hermione studied, had fun with Teddy and Harry and now he was watching, he caught the glances she sent in his direction too.

He didn't know what to do. Could he really be so selfish as to claim her for his own? He was a broken man, a dangerous man, with more baggage than Kings Cross station.

"Remus?"

Hermione sat down beside him in front of the TV, breaking him from the circle of thoughts chasing each other around his mind.

"Yes?" He asked, turning slightly to look at her better.

"Is everything alright? You've been... quiet, these last few weeks."

"I've just been thinking about something Harry said."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I can't quite decide what to think about it."

"Anything I can help with?" she asked, tucking her feet under legs.

Remus stared at her for a moment, before he gathered his courage. "You've helped me a lot, in the last few months, Hermione, truly you have. I... Teddy adores you, and you make life so much better for both of us. I... really, you do to much for me, I'm becoming spoilt. I... -"

"What are you trying to tell me Remus? Do you want me to back off? Am I hurting you by spending so much time with Teddy? I'm not trying to take Dora's place, honestly I'm not, I'm just trying to help -"

Remus listened to her for a moment before throwing caution to the wind. He silenced her by leaning over and pressing his lips to hers, his heart soaring when, after a moment, she kissed him back, wrapping a hand around his neck into his hair.

Parting when the need for breath became imminent, they kept their heads close together, Hermione's hand resting on Remus' neck, Remus' hand on her hip.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Remus gasped.

"If it's as long as I've been waiting for you to do that, than I have some idea," she grinned.

A chuckle from the door made them both jump, and they turned to see Harry carrying a smiling Teddy in his arms. "About time," Harry said, before he wandered off again, leaving Remus and Hermione staring after him in disbelief.


End file.
